


Come Back to Ssssleep

by MovesLikeBucky



Series: Tumblr Ficlets Based On Art [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: Aziraphale wants to get out of bed to open the shop for the day; Crowley has other ideas.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Ficlets Based On Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668703
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105
Collections: Shinbi34's Recommendations





	Come Back to Ssssleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiSnuffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSnuffles/gifts).



> Look y'all I'l stop writing ficlets when Yami stops making amazing art (which is never; but I am gonna write some for some other artists too xD)
> 
> This one goes with [this](https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/612837037493649408/a-little-loose-snondage-for-the-great-good-omens) wonderful art of Aziraphale all wrapped up in snake!Crowley xD

Aziraphale looks up from his book at the sun streaming through the window, painting the floor of the bedroom with stripes of golden light. He glances towards the clock on the wall. It’s 8:15 in the morning, and despite his distaste for customers, he does have the urge to open his shop on time for once. Really, no one can blame him if finding new was to chase them off is a bit fun. He’s retired from his day job, after all.

He stretches his arms and cracks his neck, throwing the blanket off of himself. The air is cold on his bare skin and he shivers just a bit. He turns to put his feet on the ground, but is stopped by two wiry arms wrapping around him.

“Hrmpfh,” he hears from under the pile of blankets where Crowley is currently buried. The demon is always exceedingly clingy the day after, well, _evening excursions,_ if you will. 

“Darling, it’s almost time for me to open the shop, I would like to look at least halfway presentable.”

“Perfectly presentable for here,” Crowley slurs from his blanket cocoon, “could even have another go if you wanted.”

Aziraphale tuts at him, “you, my dear, are far too sleepy for any excursions of that type.” Crowley groans in protest as Aziraphale extracts himself from his arms. “Besides, I want to open the shop today.”

There is a faint shimmer in the air, one that is all too familiar to Aziraphale. He can feel predatory eyes watching him now, hears the thud of something (or someone) falling to the floor. He ignores this and walks over to their shared closet anyway, before he feels something coiling around his leg.

“ _Really_ , Crowley?” Aziraphale huffs at Crowley’s transformation.

“Sssstay in bed, angel, no cusssstomersss today,” Crowley hisses as he slithers up Aziraphale’s body, winding around his middle and pinning the angel’s arms to his sides. He winds around, draping himself across Aziraphale’s shoulders and bringing himself eye to eye with the angel. “Pleassssse?” Crowley asks, darting out his snake-tongue and flicking the tip of Aziraphale’s nose with it.

Aziraphale sighs fondly. How he got stuck with such a clingy serpent is beyond him; something ineffable about it for sure. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything in all of creation. “Yes, alright, back to bed with you. The shop can wait until later.” Crowley squeezes him a little tighter. “Ok, yes, fine, the shop can wait until tomorrow.”

Satisfied with his successful temptation for the day, Crowley slithers down from Aziraphale and back over to the bed. Aziraphale follows him, climbing back under the sheets. Once Aziraphale is settled, Crowley drapes himself over the angel again.

“Staying a snake for a bit, are we my dear?” Aziraphale asks, idly stroking Crowley’s scales.

“I might,” Crowley says, already drifting back to sleep. Aziraphale loves him in any shape or size, but he has to admit the warm weight of Crowley’s coils makes for a lovely blanket. 

“Well then,” Aziraphale says, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Crowley’s head, “I think I might just fall asleep myself.”

They drift off together, dreaming of whatever they like best. Conveniently for them, that happens to be each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me on [Tumblr](https://moveslikebucky.tumblr.com)!


End file.
